Let War Commence, Pt 2
Let War Commence, Part 2 ' is the second episode of Ben 10: The Omniwars. Plot The episode starts where the previous episode left off. Ben is escaping the drones that Vilgax sent for him after the conqueror revealed himself to Ben. He understands that he doesn't have the Omnitrix, but has an idea as to where it might be. Ben goes to his grandfather Max's plumbing store and heads to the Plumber base below it using the secret entrance. He discovers that the Omnitrix is gone and is replaced by a new, more improved Omnitrix. As he reaches the containment chamber with the alien device, Ben sees a note written by Azmuth, stating that the previous Omnitrix was perfected by him, including features like the Master Control. Azmuth also stated on the note that there is over 100 DNA samples inside of the Omnitrix, saying that Ben has served the galaxy well and that he has earned such abilities. Through a final, yet personal confrontation as to whether he should put it back on or not, he sees a news report by Will Harangue, criticizing Ben on how he was there for others all the time and that now, he isn't. Once he sees Vilgax's drones placing interdimensional portals, he dons the Omnitrix once again, saying his well-known catchphrase, ''It's Hero Time! Ben leaves the plumbing store and finds that the Omnitrix can now transform him into aliens by voice command or hitting the core, but Ben chooses to use voice command, knowing his past mistakes when he had the previous Omnitrix. Ben chooses one of his classics, Cannonbolt, to combat these beings. Cannonbolt manages to defeat the drones with ease and piles them up in the junkyard not too far away. Ben turns back to normal and asks for advice from Max, who was inside of the Rustbucket. Max tells him that he can't fight against the army alone and needs a faction to counter the resistance. Ben seems to agree with the idea, but doesn't have time at the moment to forge such an alliance. He sets out to temporarily halt the attacks, and has an old plan in mind. Ben drives to the junkyard where he placed the drones and transforms into Jury Rigg. Jury Rigg then combines Vilgax's drones together to create a giant robot, much similar to the robot he created with Captain Kork's Mechaneers two years ago. Jury Rigg combats Vilgax, who has followed the same plan. The giant robots fight, and Vilgax's seems to be gaining the upper hand. Jury Rigg, having enough of the conqueror, uses his atomic dissipator to completely destroy his robot. A fiery mess is left, and Vilgax is in a weakened state, along with his drone remains. Ben walks to Vilgax, and is about to turn into Way Big to defeat him the same way he did when he was 10 and 15, respectively. Suddenly, Vilgax activates a code on his wrist gauntlet and his ship quickly approaches, taking Vilgax away from the scene. Ben vows that he will not escape him again, and transforms into Chromastone to follow him into space. Once Chromastone finds the ship that the conqueror is on, he blasts each of Vilgax's engines on his ship, causing it to go on red alert. Annoyed, Vilgax uses an escape pod/miniship to retreat. Chromastone, after seeing Vilgax's ship explode, does not believe that he is dead and heads to Earth to formulate a plan. Meanwhile, Vilgax's miniship leads him to an Incursean fighter plane. The Incurseans hold their fire once Vilgax shows himself. Attea asks him if Ben is dead, no longer bearing feelings for him after he, in her words, harshfully rejected her for a date. Vilgax says no, and makes a guarantee that their alliance will take over the galaxy. Attea evilly smiles in approval. Major Events *Ben puts the Omnitrix back on, with improved features such as 100 new DNA samples in addition to his usual set. *Max Tennyson makes his Omniwars debut. *Will Harangue and the Incurseans make their Omniwars debuts. *Cannonbolt( by 18-year old Ben), Jury Rigg, and Chromastone make their Omniwars debuts. Omnimatrix IV Alien Debuts *Cannonbolt (The Omniwars debut) *Jury Rigg ( The Omniwars debut) *Chromastone (The Omniwars debut) '''Characters *Ben Tennyson *Max Tennyson (first re-appearance) Villains *Vilgax *Will Harangue (first re-appearance) *Attea *Incurseans (first re-appearance) Aliens Used *Cannonbolt (first re-appearance) *Jury Rigg (first re-appearance) *Chromastone (first re-appearance) Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Season 1 Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Episodes